The Awaken Vampire
by Jenn38145
Summary: The Awakening of a new vampire comes to Mystic Falls but doesn't realize she has been there before or has she?


The day my life began in Mystic Falls Virginia. I am teenage girl named Eva and I am seventeen years old. I never thought my life would end at the age of seventeen and a whole another life would begin for me or had my life began a long time ago?

My mom relocated to Mystic Falls hospital as chief of staff, Dr. Megan Collins, I am so proud of my mom. She has been a single parent my whole life, my so called father left before I was born so all I have ever known is my mom. She put herself through medical school while raising me. We have travelled a lot throughout my life and my mom is finally settling down in Mystic Falls, she has bought us a house, which she has never done before we have always just rented places. I am super excited about finally having a home and putting down roots. My mom had never stayed in one place very long, I never understood why. However, I am nervous at starting a new school once again. This will be my senior year of high school and the people I will graduate with.

We arrived at the house and it was gorgeous, it was an older home. It reminded me of "Gone with the wind." It was two stories and had huge columns in the front with a balcony on the top floor with rocking chairs on the top balcony. It was all white and very Victorian and vintage. I was in love with my new home.

We settled in and unpacked over the weekend, my mom had to start work at the hospital that Monday. I still had one more week before I started school so on Monday I decided to venture out and see what Mystic Falls had to offer. I had found a few boutiques and antique shops; it was lunch time so I stopped in at the Mystic Grill. I walk in and find a table and see there isn't anyone around. The cute waiter comes up and I ask "are you closed?" "No we aren't closed more people will show in a few hours." He said. "What would you recommend?" I ask. "Um it depends what you are in the mood for." He says. "How about the Mystic Mega Burger?" I ask. "Great choice. Are you new in town?" he asks. "Yeah, my mom and I just moved here over the weekend." I say. "Welcome to Mystic Falls. I'm Matt and you are?" he says. "I'm Eva, nice to meet you Matt; do you go to Mystic Falls High?" I ask. "Yeah I do, I will be a senior, what about you?" Matt asks. "I will be a senior as well. Glad I have met someone before the first day." I say. "Let me put your order in and I will be back." He says. My first impression of Matt was All American Beef Cake YUM. The dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and athletic build. He was delicious looking. Hopefully there are plenty more of yummy looking options as well.

"So Eva since your new town, I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me to a friend's party on Friday night. It would be a good opportunity for you to meet a few more people before the first day." Matt asks. "That sounds great I would love to." I say. "Cool I can pick you up or we could meet there." He says. "I can meet you there I still have to learn my way around." I say. We exchanged numbers before I left and now I really did need to go shopping.

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it was Friday. I chose to wear a light green sun dress with cute wedges. My mom seemed to approve as she said the dress brought out my eyes and nice figure. "MOM, don't stay things like that." I yelled. "Why you are a gorgeous girl, and have exotic look to you." She says. "Mom you are going to say things like that because I am your daughter." I laughed. "I am not just saying this I truly believe you are a catch for any guy." She smiles sweetly. I love my mom so much. But I do have to say I must look like my father because I looking nothing like her. She has blonde short hair and really dark brown eyes and stands about five feet two inches. I am the complete opposite, I have jet black hair down to my waist and bright green eyes and I am five feet seven inches. We look absolutely nothing alike. I have asked her about it in the past but she changes the subject very quickly. So I just let it go. "Alright I am outta here, hope you don't have to work to late at the hospital." I said. "I'm not just going in to finalize charts, I want be back to late. Have fun with hunky football player." She mocks. "Mom I told you this is not a date, just friends going to hang out end of story. Love you." I say. "Love you more." She says. We have said that since I could remember.

I finally arrive at the party and I see Matt standing outside of his truck, looking cute as ever. I had to decide if I liked him or if it was going to be a friend thing. "Hey Matt, how are you?" I ask. "Hey Eva I'm glad you found it okay. I'm good. You look great by the way." He says. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I smiled. He smiled back. I decided I had to make my move. "Matt is this a date?" I ask. "Um I don't know do you want it to be a date?" he asks. "I have a way of clearing everything up, you game?" I ask. "Sure what the hell." He says. Then I slowly walk over to him and push him against the truck and place my lips on his and kiss him, he was taken by surprise but slowly came around. His lips were soft and gentle I decided to take it to the next level. I invade my tongue in to his mouth and he responds by doing the same, his hands were around my waist and my hands were ruffled in his hair. After a few minutes I step back and look at him. "Well what do you think?" I ask. He looks confused. "Did you feel any chemistry?" I ask. "Did you?" he asks. "If I am being honest I didn't feel the spark but you are a damn good kisser." I said. He smiles at that. "Okay now I can answer I didn't want to hurt your feelings but I didn't feel the spark either." He said. "Let me tell you now I would rather you be honest no matter what. Agreed?" I say. "Agreed." He says. "Now we know we are friends." I say. "I guess so and by the way your pretty good kisser as well." He says. "That's it just good." I chided. "I meant great." He says. I started to laugh. "Well if ever comes down to it we can always be friends with kissing benefits." I mocked. He started laughing. "Agreed." He says.

We finally go in to Tyler Lockwood's house which by the way is enormous. Matt introduces me to Tyler, Caroline first, then to Bonnie, Jeremy, and Elena. Which I found out that Jeremy is Elena's little brother. Matt said he would introduce me to the Salvatore brother's once they arrived. Everyone was very polite and I eased in to conversation with Elena and Bonnie. I really liked them, they were very open and welcoming me in to their group. We were all having a great time when all of sudden Elena just stopped talking and just stared off. I followed her gaze and that is when I saw the Salvatore brothers. Good lord when they made perfect they had the Salvatore brothers in mind that is for damn sure. Stefan was tall, dark, and handsome, he had defined features and lips that were very luscious and kissable. Damon was the epitome of PERFECTION, he was tall, muscular build, fine ass, dark hair that was tousled, and his eyes were the bluest I had ever seen. I know my mouth had to be hanging open. I quickly quit staring and turned to Bonnie who was watching me because she had this silly grin on her face. "So even you can't detour from the Salvatore's." She says. "What do you mean by that?" I say. "It's written all over your face Eva, yes the Salvatore's are enticing aren't they." She says. "That would be an understatement." I laughed. Then Bonnie gave me back ground information that Elena had been love with both of them at one point but now they all were just friends. Okay that doesn't make it awkward or anything. As they approached I could tell Elena was getting a little anxious. You could tell she was still in love with one of them but which one.

"Hey Stefan, Damon." Elena said. "Hello Elena." Damon said coldly. You could tell he was still a little bit bitter by the situation. "Hello Elena." Stefan said. You could tell he was still in love with her just by the way he said her name. "Guys this is Eva Collins, her mother and her just moved here last weekend." Elena introduced me. "Hi." I mumbled. I was so embarrassed, like I haven't been around good looking guys before. "Hi Eva nice to meet you." Stefan says. "Whatever, hi I guess." Damon says. Okay he isn't rude and moody or anything. "Eva, you will have to excuse my brother he doesn't mind his manners." Stefan says. "That's alright I am use to moodiness." I laughed. Everyone laughed at that point but Damon. He left without saying anything. The rest of the night went well. But I kept feeling like someone was watching me. Finally I noticed Damon staring at me with those piercing blue eyes, but he wasn't staring at me with fondness but more like hatred. I didn't know what I had done to make him not like me but it was making me super uncomfortable. I tried to avoid him but he kept watching me from a distance. Finally I decided I had enough of his weirdness and was going home. I ask Matt to walk me out as I said my goodbyes to everyone. When Matt and I were alone I ask him "what is the deal with that Damon guy?" "What do you mean?" Matt asking. "He kept staring me down tonight." I say. "Have you ever looked in the mirror Eva?" Matt says. "What's that supposed to mean." I say. "Eva you are beautiful he couldn't help himself. Almost every guy in the place was staring at you." He says. "Thanks Matt but he wasn't looking at me that way, it was almost like he was staring as if he hates me." I say. "Now you are talking crazy, don't let Damon get to you. He has issues and is a difficult guy to get to know is all." He says. "If you say so, thanks for inviting me I had a great time and your friends are pretty cool." I say. "Yeah they are, no problem I am glad you got to meet them before we start back to school." He says.

That night I drive home in my own little world but keep getting the feeling someone is watching me. I chalk it up to not enough sleep. I arrive home and mom there with the light on waiting up for me. I walk in the door and she is acting as if she is reading a book. "Oh hi honey, so how was the party?" she asks. "Mom don't make it so obvious you were waiting up for me." I say. "I wasn't I was catching up on some reading is all." She says. "Mom the book is upside down." I laughed. "Damn, sorry honey you know how I worry about you." She says. "Its okay I like that you wait up for me." I smile. "Well how was it?" she asks. "It was great and NO before you even ask, Matt and I are just going to be friends. But all of his friends were really nice to me and I got along great with everyone." I say. "Ah, great sweetie I am glad you are going to fit in and meet some friends." She yawns. "Go to bed already I am fine. I am heading up now." I say. "Good night love." She says. "Good night mom." I say. I start making sure everything is locked up for the night and I look out the front door and I swear I see someone. I look away but look again and there only a black crow. I tell myself it is definitely time to go to bed. I decided not to tell my mom about Damon because she will worry herself to death if I tell her some guy gives me the chills. As I lay awake in my bed all I can think about is Damon and why is it that he doesn't like me, we barely spoke to each other. I fall asleep thinking of nothing but those blue eyes.

"Stefan do you not get the feeling like you have seen that girl before?" Damon asks. "Who are you talking about Damon?" Stefan says. "Eva." He says. "No tonight was the first time I have ever met her, are you thinking you have met her before." He asks. "I don't know but she reminds me of someone." Damon says. "Well who do you think she reminds you of?" Stefan asks. "I don't know that either but there is something about her I am just not sure what it is yet." Damon says. "She is attractive maybe you have met someone from her family." Stefan decides. "Yeah maybe, I don't know." Damon says. Stefan goes upstairs but here I am thinking of Eva. Where do I know her from or maybe I have seen her before and that's why she seems so familiar. Stefan was correct about one thing for sure; she is attractive but not just attractive. She is beautiful, those green eyes I couldn't help but staring at her all night. She probably thinks I'm pervert. But I had to look at her I know I know her from somewhere.

Well it's been a few weeks since my arrival in Mystic Falls and so far it has been uneventful for the most part. I started school and that was well it is what you expect, class and homework; nothing out of the norm for school. Matt's group of friends has been great they accepted me with open arms. I seem to have gravitated more toward Elena, there something about her that is very comforting and familiar. We always have something to talk about, never silent moments.

The past few weeks I still have felt that feeling as someone was watching me but could never see anyone. I never told my mom because I know she would just go overboard and call the Sheriff. I just took extra precautions when I was out. I just hated that I had that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I called my mom to let her know I was heading over to Elena's. "Mom I will be home tomorrow after lunch tomorrow ok." I say. "That's fine I will be here all night, have fun and text me and let me know that you arrived." She says. "Mom I am almost eighteen I will call you in the morning. Jeez loosen the rains." I say. "Fine but be careful and tell the girls hello, love you." She says. "Love you more, don't work too hard." I say. Got my overnight bag and headed out and I was running late I knew Caroline was going to scorn me about being late. She is a complete nut when it comes to tardiness; I am notorious for being late. I am driving a long this one road that is not travelled a lot; Matt showed me this back way to bypass going through town. I am wishing that I had gone the other way, it was very eerie outside. No street lights, the sky was dark no moon, as the overcast of clouds. Only my head lights and it had all of sudden got very foggy and then came the thunder and lighting. I was freaking out I could barely see to begin with and now came the rain, I could just kick myself for not going through town. Out of the blue this figure comes in view I try to swerve and miss it but I couldn't. I over corrected and the car starts flipping I can't breathe and I can't see, finally the car stops rolling. I am upside down I can't get out my seat belt is stuck. I hear footsteps and hear this voice and he says "we've been looking for you Eva, it wasn't very nice of you to hit me with your car." I scream I am scared to death, I feel the blood pouring down my face I am trying to get out but I can't I am stuck and I know I am going to die.

"Eva calm down stop screaming, you're safe I swear." The voice says. "NO stay away from me please just leave me alone, I won't tell anyone." I yell. "Eva its ok no one is here but me, whoever was here before ran off when I came up." He says. "You aren't going to take me?" I ask. "No I am going to help you get out of this mangled car." He says. "I can't see. I'm scared." I say. "I know I am going to get you out of here. Can you put her hands on top of the car for me." He says. "Yeah." I say. I do as he asks and put my hands on top of the car, I still don't know who he is. Next thing I know I being pulled out of the car and trying to be stood up on my feet. "Can you stand?" he asks. "I think so." I say. I stand up but didn't last long before my knees give out. I lean in to him and the last thing I remember is his smell. It was so alluring.

Her last words to me were "thank you." I didn't know what to do. I couldn't lose her she was to important but I didn't know why yet. Her breathing was getting erratic she was dying I had to give her my blood so she wouldn't die. I can't let her die not before I know her. I opened my vein put it to her mouth and plead with her to drink. "Eva you have to drink please it's the only way you'll survive until I get you to the hospital." I say. Something I said must have registered she started to slowly suckle. The feeling I got from her taking from me I had never experienced before it made my skin tingly and my body grew warm. It was as if it was meant for her to take from me. There are no words all of the feelings I felt as she drank from me. She started to cough it brought me back to reality. I had to get her to the hospital but I hadn't driven here. I would have to carry her. I ran as fast as I could I have to slow down as I approached the hospital. I walked in to the ER with Eva in my arms as I approached the desk a nurse spotted me. "What happened to her?" the nurse asks. "Car accident I came up on it and she was the only vehicle, off Clarity Street." I said. The nurse told the woman at the nurse's station to page Dr. Collins that they had a car accident victim. She showed me through a door and had me place her on the table. I didn't want to leave but I knew I would have to leave. Many more people entered the room and started working on her calling out all these medical terms. "Was she wearing her seat belt?" the nurse asks. "Yes I had to break it to get her out, she said nothing was broken." I said. "She was conscious when you got to her?" she asks. I heard her but couldn't answer I kept staring at Eva on the table. "Sir was she conscious when you got to her?" she asks. "Um yeah, is she going to be survive?" I ask. "I can't answer that the doctor will have to determine that." She says. At that time the doctor came in and without even looking she says "what do we have here?" "Car accident, laceration to the forehead, bruising to the face and chest from seat belt and air bag, no obvious broken bones, unconscious and unresponsive." The doctor looks down and goes white as if she's seen a ghost. "Dr. Collins are you alright?" the nurse asks. "No this is my daughter Eva, I can't breathe." She says. Then she faints. "Call Dr. Thomas NOW." The nurse yells. "Sir I need you to go and wait in the waiting room." I left the room but I looked back at Eva one last time.

EVA:

I remember waking up with a lot of beeping sounds and my head is pounding. I am looking around I see my mom in a chair next to me. I try to speak but can't I feel something in my throat. My breathing becomes erratic the beeps start getting louder and louder. My mom jumps up. "Eva baby I am right here you have to calm down." She says. I put my hand to my mouth and tried pulling out the tube. "NO EVA don't do that, give me a minute and I will take it out for you." She says. "Nurse I need help in here now." She said in to the monitor. All sudden there were so many people in the room I started to panic why were there so many people around me I just wanted to hear the voice again he soothed me, made me believe everything would be ok. The next thing I remembered was waking up and everything was silent. My throat was dry I needed something to drink. I started to move and I heard my mother's voice. "Honey what is it, what do you need?" she says. I point to my throat. "Water?" she asks. I shook my head yes. She hits the button on the side of my bed to raise me up a little. "Here sweeties just take small sips." She says. I finish drinking. "Mom what day is it?" I ask. "It's Saturday." She says. "How long have I been here?" I ask. "You came in last night, you were in a car accident, a guy brought you in to the ER and said he had come up on your car and he pulled you from the car and brought you here. Do you remember?" she asks. "I remember parts but not everything, who was the guy?" I ask. "No one knows he brought you in and then disappeared." She says. "Oh. Sorry mom I know you were scared but I feel ok." I say. "I'm not angry the police say the weather was horrible last night and you had hit a deer mostly likely because the damage to your car." She says. "Yeah I remember there was a deer and I tried to miss it and lost control of the car. Sorry about the car." I say. "I don't care about the car; all I care about is that you were okay and that you're alive. It's amazing how quickly you are healing. Even you're bruises are in the healing stage." She says. "Honestly mom I just want to go home, can we?" I ask. "Seriously Eva you need to stay here you have just been in through a horrible trauma." She says. "Mom you even said I am healing fast, can I please just heal at home." I begged. "Fine you stubborn girl. I will start the paperwork." She says. My mom couldn't get me released until that night but when I went to sleep it was in my own bed and I dreamed of his voice.

I awoke the next morning and the sun was beaming through my room I jumped up and closed my blinds it felt as if my skin was on fire and it was killing my eyes. I heard every creak in the house I could hear my mom get out of the shower the noise was so intense it hurt my ears. I got back in my bed and covered my head with my pillow. "Eva sweetie you up?" she asks. "Mom you don't have to yell I'm up." I yell. "Eva I'm not yelling I'm right here beside you." she says. I can tell she's concerned. "Sorry mom I just have a headache and just want to lay in bed." I say. "It's ok it's not abnormal for you to have a headache after the trauma you just suffered." She whispers. "Alright can I have some Tylenol?" I ask. "Of course what do you want for breakfast?" she asks. "Mom I don't want to eat right now. I just want some aspirin if that is ok." I state. I so didn't want any food, just the thought made me nauseated to my stomach. My mom came back in with a glass of water and two Tylenol. "Mom don't you have to go to the hospital?" I ask. "No I have taken a few days to be with you." She states. "I'm a big girl mom I will be alright by myself." I say. Honestly I just wanted to be left alone, I wanted quietness. I didn't know how to explain it but I had to be alone something wasn't right with me and I couldn't figure it out with her there. "I'm not leaving you alone Eva regardless of what you say." She says. I got so mad. I got up looked her straight in the face and told her to go to work and that I would be fine. "Alright I am going to work, call me if you need anything." She says. Seriously did that just happen, what the hell? I get up to go follow her and the sun is beaming down the hallway I walk directly in to and flinch it literally burned my skin I run back to my room. I'm scared out of my mind I don't know what has happened to me. I just start crying. My mom never even stopped in to check on me before she left. I was stuck in my room I didn't know what to do.

The sun had started to come through my blinds I was forced to hide in the corner. I heard a knock on the door. "Eva are you here?" Elena yelled. "I don't understand her mom said she came home last night." Bonnie said. "Elena please help I am here." I screamed. "Did you hear that?" Caroline said. "What is it Caroline?" Bonnie asks. "I thought I heard Eva." She said. "Something isn't right her mom said she was here." Elena said. "We can't just go in." Bonnie says. "Caroline call Stefan tell him we need him here NOW." Elena barked. "Stefan we need you over at Eva's?" Caroline says. "What's going on?" Stefan asks. "We went to visit her at the hospital and her mom said she was here at the house but we knock on the door but she won't answer and I thought I heard her yell for help but I'm not sure she won't answer when we call for her." She says. "I'm on my way." He says. "Stefan's in route, what we do now?" Caroline asks. "I don't know yet." Elena says. "I can try to sense to see if she's here." Bonnie says. "Please try it. I have this bad feeling something is wrong. I can't explain." Elena whispers.

Stefan arrives within minutes. "What do we know?" he says. "We went by the hospital to visit her and found out she had been released last night. So we found her mom and she said she was home and in bed and in a foul mood." Caroline says. "Stefan we have to get in there she isn't doing well I can feel it." Elena says. "How do you know Elena?" Stefan asks. "I can't explain it Stefan she's dying, please get us in there." Elena pleads. Stefan stares in to Elena's pleading eyes and he knows something is wrong. "I'll get us in I swear." He says. "Bonnie come on tell me something." Caroline says. "She is in there but she is weak. She doesn't have much time." Bonnie says. Stefan had gone around the back and he yells "I found an open window but I can't go in." We all run around to the back, the only one who can get in is Bonnie. She climbs through the window and runs upstairs and she finds Eva lying on the floor barely breathing. Bonnie starts to drag Eva and when the sun hits Eva skin she can see her skin start to burn. "Oh my God NO Eva." Bonnie cries. "What is it?" Elena yells. "I can't move her if she gets in sun she is going to die." Bonnie says. "She is going through the transition." Stefan says. "How do we get her out?" Elena says. "There is only one way she has to feed." Stefan says. "But who is she going to feed from were not options and Bonnie is supernatural she can't feed her now any way." Caroline says. "Call Matt he will help her I know he will." Elena says. Caroline calls Matt and he is there within just a few minutes. "Are you sure that's what is going on?" Matt says. "Yes please Matt she can't die." Elena cries. "I will." Matt says. "Matt only give her a little and wrap her in a blanket." Stefan says. "Why only a little?" Matt asks. "Because you have to bring her to us, we can't enter we haven't been invited in?" Stefan says. "Alright." Matt says. Bonnie meets Matt at the back door and he goes to Eva and there on the floor she lays with the palest skin he has ever seen. She is lifeless and barely breathing. Bonnie cuts Matt's hand and he starts to bleed and he holds it over her mouth but she isn't taken it she starts to throw it up. "Bonnie what's wrong she won't take it?" He says desperately. "I don't know Matt. Wrap her in her comforter and let's get her out of here." Bonnie says. They come running out the back door with Eva wrapped in a blanket. "Something is wrong she won't take Matt's blood she threw up." Bonnie exclaims. "What do mean she threw it up?" Caroline asks. "We don't have time to do this right now we have to get her back to my house immediately." Stefan says. "Let's go I'll ask questions on the way." Elena says.

"Stefan what are you not telling me." Elena says. "I don't know but I think it has to do with Damon." He says. "What would he have to do with this; he doesn't even know her, right?" Elena asks. "Damon is the one that brought her to the hospital, he has been following her since the first day he met her." He says. "Why has he been doing that?" she says. "He says he knows her somehow but doesn't know from where. He is drawn to her. He has been watching over her and it was a good thing he was there the other night. There was another vampire after her but ran off as Damon approached. Elena she almost died the other night Damon fed her to try and save her. He doesn't know she's in transition, he never meant for this to happen. When he left that night she was stable." He says. "But why won't she take Matt's blood?" Elena asks. "I don't know but I am hoping Damon will." He says.

DAMON:

I remember our door opening and Stefan bringing in this blanket I had seen before. It registered it was Eva's blanket from her room. But why is Stefan carrying Eva's blanket. Elena is following right behind him. "Damon listen, are listening?" Stefan demanded. "I'm listening." I say. I kept staring at this blanket. All of sudden Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt come in the door. Stefan starts barking orders. "Caroline get those shades closed." He says. Stefan lays the blanket on the floor and starts to unwrap the blanket and then I see her. She is pale and there is blood on her mouth. I kneel beside her and my hand touches her face. "Damon she won't drink from Matt." Elena says. "She's in transition. But how she was stable when I left, I did this to her." I say. "You saved her she would've died if you hadn't fed her Damon. How do we get her to drink?" Elena asks. "I don't know she wouldn't take from his vein?" I ask. "No Bonnie cut my hand and held it up to her but she immediately rejected it." Matt says. "Damon I think she needs your blood." Stefan pipes in. "That doesn't make any sense Stefan she needs fresh human blood." I say. "I think Stefan's right." Bonnie says. "Please Damon try it and if it doesn't work we will figure something else out. Look at her she's almost forty eight hours in she only has a little time left." Elena says.

I sit beside her and put her head in my lap. I bite my wrist and hold it up to her mouth and at first she wouldn't drink. "I told you this wouldn't work." I yelled. Then I felt the tug on my wrist my eyes look down and she bites my wrist and her eyes open and she looks directly at me. That's when I realized I was in love with her. The feeling again my skin started to tingle and my body was getting warmer and there was now this electricity with each swallow she took from me. Her eyes closed and she stopped sucking and gently fell asleep with her head turned towards me. In that instant I knew she was mine and I would do anything to protect her from anyone.

"Did it work?" Elena said. "Yes it did look at her skin it's no longer pale she starting to have color." Caroline says. "I have a question." Matt says. "What's your question?" Stefan says. "Why doesn't she need to feed from human blood?" he says. "I can't answer that right now." Stefan says. "What do we do now?" Bonnie says. "Well she can't go home." Elena says. "She isn't going anywhere." Damon says. "At some point she will have to." Matt says. "No she won't she will stay here with me." Damon demands. "But." Matt muttered. "For right now he is right she can't go home. We need to get through the transition first. Caroline can you go to the hospital and tell her mother she will be with Elena and that she is fine and safe." Stefan says. "Yeah I can do that, Matt can you give me a lift." Caroline asks. "Sure let's go." Matt says. "Bonnie can you make her a daylight ring; she is going to need one." Stefan asks. "Already on it, it is almost done just need a few more things." Bonnie says. I lean down and pick her up. "Where are you going with her?" Elena asks. "I'm taking her to my room do you have a problem with that?" he yells. "Why are you taking her there?" she yells back. "It's where she belongs, I am not letting her lay on the floor she needs to rest." He says. "Alright you two enough, Elena he isn't going to hurt her you know that, but he is right she needs to rest." Stefan says. "I'm sorry Damon I know you wouldn't hurt her I'm just worried." Elena says. "Fine but if you're done with the twenty one questions I am taking her upstairs I will let you know when she wakes. Otherwise don't bother us." He says. "Damon she has a connection to her just as much as you do. So she has a right to her as well. I'm not sure why but both of you have a vital role in all this. I haven't figured out why yet." Stefan says. "Fine you can check on her." He says. "I will check on both of you in a little bit to see if you need anything. She is important to me to Damon." Elena says.

DAMON:

I carried her upstairs and laid her down on my bed she was still sleeping. She was so peaceful but I couldn't believe I had turned her in to what I am. I didn't want that for her, hell I never wanted it for myself but I had accepted what I am. I pulled up a chair and just watched her as she slept. She looks so familiar I can't place as to where I have seen her but I know in all my years I have laid eyes on her before and I'll be damned I am going to find out. Stefan thinks I am completely crazy but what else is new, but intriguing that Elena feels a connection to her as well. She started to stir and then there were those eyes staring at me with questions.

EVA:

I started to wake up and realized finally no headache; actually I was feeling pretty damn good. But my throat still felt dry and it hurt almost unbearable. I open my eyes and thought I must be dreaming because I see Damon looking at me and his eyes were kind. I close my eyes and open them quickly but still the same, Damon staring at me. "Where am I?" I ask. "You are at Stefan and I home, you are in my room." He says. "Why am I here?" I ask. "Elena and Stefan brought you here for you to see me, do you not remember anything at all?" he asks. "I remember waking up in my room and the sounds were so intense, the sun burned me, and my head was pounding. What has happened to me, I can feel I am different but how?" I say. "Eva you are a vampire as I am." Damon says bluntly. Ok now I know he is crazy. "Damon I'm not a vampire there is no such thing as vampires." "Eva there are such things as vampires and you are one as most of your friends as well." He says. I sit very quickly because the look on his face tells me he isn't kidding around. "How is that even remotely possible?" I yell. "Calm down Eva your emotions are heightened and I promise everything is going to be alright." He says calmly. That's when it triggered with me he was there, he is the voice. "It was you." I say. "What do you mean it was me?" he looks confused. "You pulled me from the car didn't you?" I ask. He looks away from me and gets up from the chair and goes and looks out the window. "Yes it was me." He sounded sad. "Thank you." Is all I say. He turns to me and looks at me with doubt in his eyes. "Don't thank me I am the reason you are a vampire." He says. I get up off the bed realizing I am only in my boy shorts underwear and a tank top, can we say awkward. But I didn't care I wanted him to know I was very thankful for him saving me. "Seriously Damon you saved me that night, the way you just talked to me really calmed me down. I was freaking the hell out. I wasn't alone that night I hit someone and he/she got up and was coming for me. I heard the footsteps approach and he said they were looking for me. They must have heard you because then I heard your voice." I exclaim. "They said they were looking for you." He questions. "Yes. But that's not important right now, what is that I want to thank you." I say. "No Eva it is important someone is after you and we don't know who it is or why. And the fact you're a new vampire doesn't help the situation." He says angrily. "Well yes I am a new vampire and I still really don't understand exactly what that means but it's important for me to know that I am thankful and well how exactly I became a vampire and also why did Stefan and Elena bring me here to you." I said angrily back to him.

"That's a lot of questions." He laughs. "I have a right to know and stop laughing at me!" I yell. "Alright I will answer your damn questions. First the reason you are a vampire is because you died with vampire blood in your system. When I found you the night the accident you were bleeding from her head from laceration but you weren't coherent so I knew something internally was wrong. So I gave you some of my blood. Vampire blood can heal and I didn't want you to suffer and I didn't want you to die." He says matter of fact. "Hang on so you gave me your blood to try and heal me correct?" I ask. "Yes." He says. "And I died anyway even though your blood was in my system?" I ask confused. "Apparently because you're a vampire, when I left you at the hospital with your mom you were stable so I thought it was okay to leave. I guess I wrong I didn't know your injuries was that severe, sometimes even vampire blood can't heal or I didn't give you enough." he says desperately. "So yesterday was I guess for other words in transition?" I question. "Yes, Elena and your friends went by to see you but you wouldn't answer the door and Caroline heard you call out, but they couldn't get in because they haven't been invited in. And before you ask a vampire can't enter in to a home of a living person unless they have been invited in by the living owner. So anyways, Caroline called Stefan and he came over to help and he was able to get Bonnie in through a window and when she found she realized you were in transition and that you needed human blood." He takes a breath. And I interrupt, so Bonnie isn't a vampire?" I ask. "No she isn't do you want me to finish telling you or you going to constantly interrupt me?" he pauses… I stay quiet. "Alright so you needed human blood and Bonnie can't give it to you because well she is supernatural and you needed blood straight from the vein to complete the transition. Caroline called Matt and he came straight over and tried to feed you but your body rejected it. They wrapped you in your comforter and came here. That's when we realized you may need my blood which is rare that you would need blood from the vampire that sired you. Sired means that you were made from my blood line, we took a chance and I fed you from my vein and here we are now." He says. I stay silent for a few minutes. "So for me to survive I need to feed from you only?" I ask. "That we aren't sure of yet but at least for the next few days yes you will need my blood until your strong enough to try other methods." He explains.

"Damon, so everyone I know is a vampire?" I ask. "Not everyone, but Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and I are. Bonnie is a witch, Tyler is a hybrid, and Jeremy is a vampire hunter and Matt is just human but knows all the secrets to put it in a nutshell." He says. "Oh." I say. He doesn't say anything else he leaves me to my thoughts. My mind is racing I don't know how to feel, my friends are freaks and I didn't even know. I'm a vampire and apparently I can't even walk in to my new house without my mom inviting me in which should be weird, I have to drink from Damon to live which he doesn't even like me but saves me and oh yeah I have people after me and don't know who the hell they are and why they want me. All I want to do is throw head back under the covers and wake up from this bad dream but then I realize my throat is on fire and I guess it would be from the thirst.

Guess I was having a freak attack but next thing I remember is Damon in front me telling me to calm down. "Eva calm down it will alright you will get through this, it's a lot to take in and your emotions and senses are in hyper drive." He says. "I'm sorry I have all the feelings going on inside me and I feel like I am out of control and my throat is on fire." I say. "Why didn't you say so you're thirsty I can take the pain away." He says nonchalantly. I look in his eyes and see something I hadn't seen before; there was concern in his eyes. "I don't know what to do." I say. "It will come natural, let's get in a better position." He says. Damon comes over to the bed and sits down and holds his arm out. "Just bite in to my wrist, it won't hurt." He says. My eyes get huge and he can tell I am scared. "I'm going to talk you through it and I will be right here with you. Close your eyes and I want you to concentrate just on my voice." He says. "Okay." I say. "Eva listen to your thirst, your throat is burning and you need to satisfy your craving." I can feel my body humming and my teeth begin to change and the hunger is taking over, I lung forward and bite. But I didn't want his wrist I wanted his neck. My teeth break the skin and I taste his blood, it is heaven, it was warm and body tingled all over and was hot. I felt like I was floating and there wasn't anything or anyone else around. It melted my body; I went limp and just sucking as hard as I could. It actually had turned me on more than words could describe. It felt so right and perfect. I finally started feeling the burn in my throat start to slowly go away so I pulled away. Then I realized I was straddled across Damon I felt my cheeks go red at least that's what it felt like.

"Sorry I guess nature took over." I smiled. "Believe me it's not bothering me one bit." He smiled this crooked smile I had never seen before. Damn he was sexy as hell. I was still straddling him and I look at him and instant took over.


End file.
